


Fire and steel.

by Nande_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, they will end in the back room, when the fire renders down the metal and the metal contains the explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and steel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English, so I hope it isn't too bad. I really thank the reviews :)

Black hair mixes with a golden braiding in the white surface of a pillow. A half metal body merges with another fire was, a subordinate fall down in the control of his superior.

And this is not the first time and neither the last.

Everything was begun long time ago, when Roy was in a kind of depression for the, at that time recently, Hughes's dead. When Edward was frustrated and disappointed for the loss of other chance for finding the Philosopher Stone. And, for them, be together at that moment was something almost natural, something that happened and it made that both relieved. Also, that night they could blame to alcohol.

Yes, definitely all the situation was all because alcohol and their mood. No one would say otherwise and nobody would know what happened. Simple and easy.

But, the simplicity and ease of the matter went to hell when happened the second time and it went further when passed the third time. It was no mood for blaming, no alcohol, no weird weather, no a possible transmutation nor a sinister spell. It was nothing, and excusing their actions with a truth they were not willing to admit it was too. It was something for which no one was ready, not now, and maybe never.

Despite the oaths made thousand times that this would not be repeated again, both of them had already lost the count of how many times this had happened.

It was a madness. A vortex of emotions which crossed the ambient and it made the atmosphere heavy when they were being alone, face to face. Not knowing what to do or how to begin to argue a case a thousand times hoped before. How to plan a strategy preconceived. How to achieve an agreement made it previously and without anything to add. It was always the same: nothing to say, nothing to do, nothing to interchange. Their minds were screaming "time to go", but their bodies made the execution of this thought something impossible.

And the atmosphere changed into something else. And they read between the lines, see what the another want to say in real and, without wanting, answering with the same sincerity.

It was no fear nor uncertainty at that moment. Neither claims or moral excuses. Only desire.

Desire to go together to the room that was behind and getting all the pleasure that was refused in a constant way in their whole lives. Just that.

It was complicated, both deny the existence of some kind of emotion that join them in a plane beyond the professional. Deny with ease the existence of any loop that bind them, deny another relationship. For them wouldn't be worry to each other or blind faith between them or anything. It was just action and passion, adrenalin and too much pleasure. It was everything, the rest was a denied reality.

As always, they will end in the back room, when the fire renders down the metal and the metal contains the explosion.


End file.
